


Once Again We Front the New-born Day

by dummybunny



Category: Fever Pitch (1997)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/pseuds/dummybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史提夫想抽菸，還沒有吃早餐。此外還有一件非常重要的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again We Front the New-born Day

**再次讓我們面對嶄新的一天**

**托特納姆熱刺：兵工廠**

**1992年12月12日**

 

 

 

史提夫睜開眼睛時，四周還是灰濛濛的一片。

在保羅的體溫籠罩下他並不太覺得冷。

雨大概從昨天夜裡便沒有停過；隨著規律密集的水滴聲，他的回憶漸漸清晰。

 

震耳欲聾的雨聲中，自己跟保羅在黑暗狹窄的走廊上跌跌撞撞，一邊鬧著摟著，半走半摔地總算進到保羅的臥室，在那張他看了好多年的倫敦地圖床罩下糾纏著扯下衣物，赤裸著摸索對方的身體，親吻啃噬，自己裡裡外外似乎都已經被保羅摸了個遍。滿足感與些許的羞恥使他在此刻突然清醒無比。

同時他發現保羅居然還在他裡面。 _在他人體內的晨勃是有可能的嗎？_ 認知到這點之後史提夫對隨之而來的慾望與刺激感到有些慌張。與同性發生行為對他來說其實並不算陌生，但與他共同進行了這一切的人是在昨天與他終於確認兩人關係要邁入一個嶄新階段的生涯摯友這點則令他有些緊張又感到不太真實。

也許在自己下腹三吋處那仍然具有存在感的不屬於自己——卻碰觸了他自己從來沒碰觸過的所在——的部分也令他不安。

緊張並且不由自主被撩撥起原始慾望的史提夫扭動了一下，他確實毫無自覺，直到身後的保羅把環在他腰間的手收緊並且將鼻子抵上史提夫肩窩。

 

「早。」

 

保羅模模糊糊地開口，元音全部埋沒在悠長溫暖的氣息中，振動著史提夫的胸腔。

史提夫想他也許還沒有想起或發現兩人現在的狀態，也不知道該說甚麼，只是短促地應了一聲。

 

「早。」

「你好像起來一陣子了……」

「沒有，我也剛醒而已。」

「哦。」

 

保羅有點遲疑，史提夫只覺得體內的存在感越來越強烈。這已不容忽視，而且連自己想忽視的那部分都要開始無法忽視了，他有些焦急地想。他決定依照昇序默背利物浦一隊球員背號與姓名，背到 _從兵工廠轉出，十六號，麥可湯瑪士（兵工廠真是腦殘我們這季完蛋了）_ 時，保羅再度開口，語氣中明顯醞釀起的熱度則宣告了史提夫由此刻起的處境。他絕望而緊繃地由齒縫溢出一聲帶有情色意涵的嘆息。

 

「你知道我的還在——」

保羅還是問了，作著沒有意義的確認。

「我怎麼可能不知道。 _就在我屁股裡面啊。_ 」

史提夫覺得頭有點暈。並且不願意承認是因為血液流到某個他不想注意的器官。

「而且你剛剛是不是有動——」

「那是不可抗力！等等你那時候已經醒了嗎！」

「那樣都醒不來才比較奇怪吧！」

 

保羅拉著史提夫翻了半圈將他難為情的友人壓在身下，瞬間受到過大刺激的史提夫忍不住將自己本應屬於夜晚的聲音隨著喘息溜了出來，手指揪緊床單。身上面對著他的保羅盡收眼底。

 

「我本來想問你早上想吃甚麼。」

「保羅，你是認真的嗎。」

「真的，我想著要燒水泡茶，下樓拿報紙，你還可以先看體育版。」

「那你為甚麼不紳士地體貼下被你折騰一晚的朋友？我很想知道昨天的比賽寫了甚麼。」

「因為我不是紳士，只是英文老師。你也不再只是我的朋友。」

 

保羅垂下眼看著史提夫，其中滿足與溫柔的笑意讓史提夫一時間竟有些閃神。

 

「好舒服，」 _你知道我說哪裡_ ，保羅說。史提夫則非常想遮住自己眼睛。

「所以我還是忍不住。也不想忍。」保羅吻了史提夫的額頭。

 

當保羅開始動的時候，史提夫眼前閃過星星點點，一陣眩暈。經過一夜躁動的情事，早晨只餘下鈍痛與體液，但隨著保羅的動作感受著那份漸漸增加的體積，以他平時對性愛的喜好來說還是有些太過淫靡。

他沒注意到自己雙腿早就勾上保羅的腰，下頦也鬆弛開放著迎上保羅的吻。這種纏綿毫不刻意，如同在夢境與現實的交界游移，連保羅在他體內磨蹭的節奏都擁有這個時間帶專屬的慵懶與漫不經心，他還沒有完整的抽出來，但力道慢慢增強，總是頂在史提夫喜歡的地方。確實是如同他的 _前_ 好友所言，非常舒服。

史提夫棕綠色的眼睛蒙上了一層薄薄的水霧，瞳孔擴張，眼眶發紅；他皺起眉頭，呼吸變得輕淺。保羅只是默默地將他這時的模樣收在心底。他抬起史提夫的腿重新架上肩膀，更深入的位置讓他的喘息又多帶上一些嗚咽，在輕輕咬了一下大腿內側引來史提夫一聲髒話後，保羅更向前壓，直到史提夫的膝蓋骨快碰到胸口使得他有些窒息。保羅如今已被汗水濡濕的棕色捲髮隨著下半身動作的深淺節奏一陣一陣地打在史提夫的眼瞼，眉骨與鼻樑上，在他身下開始有些語無倫次的友人將顫抖的手深深環在他腦後收緊，骨節分明的手指沒入保羅豐厚的髮流中。

 

「你喜歡我這樣，嗯？」

保羅像惡作劇般突然重重地撞進他體內，讓史提夫驚訝地喘著抽泣，揪緊手中的深色捲髮。

「如果早上都能這樣醒來好像是太奢侈了。」

保羅繼續說，扯起嘴角感受著收縮在他周圍的炙熱溫度。很想回答 _混賬你想得美_ 的史提夫話到口邊僅剩下帶著水氣的吐息以及，

 

「保羅、保羅。」

 

史提夫的聲音破碎地幾乎像要開始啜泣，保羅安撫著史提夫抽搐的下腹，知道互相都不會再撐得太久，他將右手往下探，握住史提夫早已勃起抵在腹部的陰莖。

其實並不是第一次為他或為彼此手淫，但每一次他都毫無頭緒，只得依照自己的習慣與力道上下滑動，前液流得四處，在毛髮生長的凹陷處都是潮濕的水跡。保羅將臉埋在史提夫潮紅的頸窩，彼此的脈搏鼓動重疊在一起，已無法更快；他進出的步調與節奏都雜亂無章起來，力道只增不減，隨之史提夫拱起腰與背以一絲只可說是哭喊的聲響攀上高潮。

保羅持續在他射精後敏感得幾近痛苦，因快感抽搐不已的體內衝刺數回後，也喘息著全部射在裡面。此刻保羅才終於真正將自己完全抽離史提夫，他已小心地盡量慢慢退出，但仍牽引出史提夫一串無助的囈語。那樣游離渙散的他讓保羅沒來由地喜愛，忍不住又吻了史提夫。而直到白濁液體再度從體內流出，才想起他們從昨晚不知什麼時侯已經丟掉了保險套。

保羅將額頭抵在史提夫汗濕的肩膀後在他身旁躺下，想著他的友人由昨夜到今早在他身下展現的許多陌生性感的神情。史提夫的輪廓鍍上一圈白金色的晨光，他真心希望這些今後都能完整的屬於自己。這次保羅覺得自己能把握住，因為一切都對了。

 

「天，我超想抽菸。」

史提夫表情還有些迷離，聲音也啞了一些，但神智已經恢復到能正常思考的程度。

 

「先吃早餐吧，我想完成我原先的計畫。」

「炒蛋，蘑菇，培根，不要豆子。」

「不要豆子。」

「因為你弄不好。」

「吐司？」

「嗯。」

「茶？」

「要很濃。」

 

史提夫打了一個呵欠，性愛的充實與疲勞使他滿意，但也覺得自己這輩子再也走不了路。現在他連腰都不敢伸。

「哦，我這麼厲害啊。」

大概是不小心說出口被保羅聽到，正在穿上內褲（在史提夫面前他永遠能毫無罣礙的穿上兵工廠內褲）的他像知道什麼秘密的男孩般笑了起來。

「混賬，別太得意，不是每次都可以讓你玩一整晚的。或早上。」

「真可惜。我去拿毛巾。」

「體貼？」

「常識。」

「謝啦。」

 

這不是他們首次共度早晨，但是他們首次以這樣的方式共度早晨。這便是里程碑了，史提夫放任自己陷進枕頭裡時想。那天在他們今後逐漸共有的回憶中永遠會是慘痛地輸掉了北倫敦德比，吞下四連敗，並連結到整個賽季的大崩潰；但保羅與史提夫也永遠記得在黑夜與清晨的模糊界線裡，首度觸碰到全新的彼此。一旦想至此便減輕了許多煩擾，這才是值得被銘記的喜悅。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 格式參照了《Fever Pitch》作者 Nick Hornby 每個篇章以球賽起名的模式。雖然這篇文的起源只是我眼殘（又一次的）看錯斷句的腦洞，並且是篇肉文，但想稍微帶一些兩人關係與時俱進的細節進去。


End file.
